


eyes talk better than words sometimes

by formulaxlewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulaxlewis/pseuds/formulaxlewis
Summary: "we know you love each other..."Seb and Charles looked at each other and tried to laugh off what the Ferrari PR lady just said."you can kiss if you want."The whole team laughed but oh if they knew.(yeah it's inspired by that scene out of the Ferrari episode of dts 2)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	eyes talk better than words sometimes

"we know you love each other..."

Seb and Charles looked at each other and tried to laugh off what the Ferrari PR lady just said. 

"you can kiss if you want." 

The whole team laughed but oh if they knew.

It all started pretty much at the really beginning and just continued throughout the whole season. It wasn't planed I mean how could it be? You don't plan on falling in love with your teammate or a man that is married.

Charles didn't want to admit it...not even to himself but he just couldn't get Seb out of his mind and he realised that he liked him more than he should like a teammate and even more than he should like a friend. 

After the Monaco GP they ended up at Charles' apartment.  
Seb was supposed to sleep in the guest bedroom but after they where sitting in the living room talking about everything and nothing Charles decided he should just do what was on his mind all along. 

He leant closer to Seb with their lips just centimenters away from each other but to Charles' suprise he wasn't the one making the final move it was Seb who was pressing his lips on Charles'.

The next morning Seb woke up first.  
Lying there with his arm around Charles he wasn't regretting anything and that was what made him feel guilty.  
He was the married one, he was the one that cheated but looking at Charles he didn't care.

And that's how it continued.

It never was some kind of affair.  
After that weekend Seb moved out of his house in Switzerland and broke up with his wife.  
He hadn't told her that it was Charles who he was leaving her for. It was easier that way. 

They never told anyone besides their familys.

"Imagine what the media would make out of this." Seb always told Charles. 

Charles knew that making it official wouldn't be an option but still...he didn't want to hide from cameras all weekend and he didn't want to play the role of 'just teammates' all the time. 

They almost slipped up a few times like in Monza. 

"What's up with that ring Charles?" a journalist asked him in the press conference. 

It was a small ring Seb gave to him for their 6 month anniversary. 

"It's a family piece." Charles answered but it was obvious Seb was wearing the same one and not his wedding ring anymore.

No one said anything about it after that...they probably didn't even knew what to ask. 

"Are you dating your teammate?" 

What kind of question would that be.

It was their little secret and they liked it that way. 

"Have you read what they wrote about us?" Seb asked Charles when they where sitting in their house in Monaco. 

'Their rivalry seems to be escalating' Charles read quietly and laughed out loud. 

Oh if they knew.

Brazil.  
Brazil was not their finest moment that's for sure.

"Why would you do that?!" Charles almost screamed at Seb after he stormes into his room. 

"It's not my fault Charles. Don't act like a kid!" 

Seb knew he messed up the moment he said his words out loud.  
Charles wasn't a sensitive guy but when it came to his age he was.  
He didn't like Seb to think of him as a kid. 

Charles walked out of Seb's room without saying anything.

Seb thought it was better to stay in his hotel room that night but he couldn't sleep. 

He checked the hallway and made his way to Charles room at the end of that hallway. 

He knocked on the door and Charles opened the door a few seconds later. 

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Seb said as soon as he entered.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too." Charles answered and took one step closer to Seb and kissed him.

"I love you." Charles said.

"I love you more." 

Always more...never too.

\--------

"Let's start by holding hands." 

Seb looked into Charles eyes and got up from the table.  
"I have something to do. Excuse me." 

Charles knew that look on his boyfriends face because a few minutes later he knocked on the door of Seb's drivers room with a smile on his face.

Eyes talk better than words sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it♡  
> I'm also open for requests.


End file.
